Talk:Doctor Two-Brains/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121109040730/@comment-208.32.21.143-20121114045034
Okay, I'm back with the exciting everyone (or at least myself) has been waiting for! And just for the record, I have NO idea where I'm going with this... Really, I'm just making this up as I go along... ^^ And on with the story! Narrator: Later, in the lab of Professor Tubing (who is currently and conveniently on vacation), all the villains and wikia-ers are exploring a little as they wait for Two Brains to grab some parts for his newest and hopefully most helpful invention... DTB: Hey! It certainly isn't helpful to have you distracting me like this! Narrator: Sorry... I'm just doing my job... Henchman #1: *whispers* He gets a little cranky when the world is in danger... *Charlie nods* DTB: I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. *continues searching through old boxes labelled "Property of: Prof. Steven Boxleitner"* Me: *is helping* So what all parts do you need? DTB: Let's see, before I look for the parts, I'd like to see if I have any inventions I could modify quickly to be of use. Me: Like this? *holds up toaster with rocket thrusters* DTB: Um, no. *stuffs that back in box before someone else sees it* I was thinking more along the line of ray guns? Me: Okay! *continues searching* Narrator: Um, Butcher, I don't think you should touch that! *sees Tobey inspecting blueprints* Tobey, don't do anything to those... *BLHG and Invisi-Bill are playing Rock Paper Scissors* Careful there, Big Left Hand Guy! BLHG: *sighs sadly* I know, I know. Narrator: I'm just trying to make sure nothing gets broke— *crashing noise is heard* –en. *sigh* Chuck: I'm really sorry, I didn't see that there! *motions to coffee mug laying shattered on floor* Narrator: *sighs* Let's see what Two Brains and TLM are up to... DTB: You go look through that box over there. *points at box a little ways away* Me: Sure! *walks over to box and opens it* You sure have a lot of boxes of stuff. It's like it's in your heritage... DTB: What? Me: Ya know, boxes, Boxleitner? You kinda are making the boxes lighter by taking stuff out of them... DTB: *glares over shoulder at me* Me: Okay, sorry. DTB: Just keep looking... Me: *is rummaging through box of high-tech looking cooking supplies and notices a smaller box* Hm? *pulls out littler box* DTB: *doesnt notice* Me: *is talking quietly to myself* I wonder what's in here? *opens box and sees a book on top* Huh... *dusts off book* Wow... "My Scrapbook: 2006-". (thinking) This looks cool! *turns to random page*: "April 29: I just got a lab mouse!!! *picture of a small, grumpy-looking white mouse* I named him Squeaky, and he's an albino, which is a state of colorless was due to the lack of pigment in the creatures DNA and–" *I skip to the next entry* "June 13: I finally made a rocket toaster!! *picture of the toaster with rocket thrusters* ...It also makes bagels! :) But I still need to make some adjustments on the amount of jet fuel used... *picture of Steven looking surprised/scared and ducking while the toaster is flying around overhead crazily*" *I try not to giggle* "June 27: WordGirl came by to visit, asking for advice on The Butcher. *picture of WG and Huggy next to a mouse cage* ...All I can say is I'm glad I'm not a villain! WordGirl's progressed so well (I'm very privileged to be able to help her), and it's extremely kind of her to let me study her for my book, which by the way, is now published. She's one of the smartest people in the city, or rather the world, considering that the average Fair Citizen isn't all that bright... No offense, anyone who's reading this! I suppose what I'm trying to say is that she's the only one intelligent enough to understand and help with my experiments, and she told me that I was the only one that she felt like she could be herself around." *I suppress the urge to do a fangirl squeal* "June 30: Today's the day I test my mind-reading equipment on Squeaky! I've made sure he won't get hurt, and I even have a leftover pastrami sandwich to warm up... Yum! *picture of Steven next to Squeaky's cage, holding a takeout box with a sandwich in it* After I complete the experiment, I'll tell how it went here: _______________________" *I gaze sadly at the blank spot* DTB: Find anything yet? Me: *shoves book in box* No ray guns yet! DTB: Okay, if there's none in that box, look in another. Me: Alrighty! *pulls scrapbook back out and looks in the box* *sees something* Huh? *pulls out several framed pictures* ...cool. (The first one is of Steven holding several mice, two brown ones, a gray one, a white one, and a black-and-white one.) (The second one is of him at his graduation holding his diplomas.) (The third one is of himself and WordGirl in his lab, both smiling really big and looking very happy.) Aw... DTB: What was that? I couldn't hear, you were mumbling. Me: Nothing! *quickly shoves pictures and book into backpack* (thinking) I'm SO giving these to WordGirl... :) DTB: I found it! My most advanced ray technology, the– Narrator: What will happen next? Will WordGirl be okay with all that Lexonite? Where is Huggy this whole time? Does TLM like Prof. Boxleitner? Me: O.O ...It depends on what you mean by that... *turns a little pink* Narrator: ...What is Two Brains' "most advanced ray technology"? Can it help defeat Miss Power? Does the Learnerer like cheese? Learnerer: Yes, I definitelyly do. Narrator: Okay then! Sorry folks, but TheLivingMe is getting really sleepy, so this is the end of part one for now. But be sure to tune in next time for more of the colassal adventures of... whoever's in part two! :) ~TheLivingMe P.S. I'll finish this in the mornin— *face hits keyboard as TLM falls asleep* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.... etc.